Sleeping bags for children have been commonly sought after by parents to prevent a child from kicking off his blanket during sleep. For example, in kindergarten, the child generally needs to prepare his own sleeping bag for taking a nap during naptime.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional sleeping bag 9 disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Certificate No. M335238 includes a main body 91 and a plurality of feathers 92 and downs 93 accommodated inside the main body 9. Since the sleeping bag 9 is insufficient in structural strength to support the reclining body of a child on its own, it is usually placed on a mattress when used at home. However, as mattresses are usually not available when being away from home, such as in kindergarten, the child may not be able to nap comfortably with the sleeping bag 9 lying directly on the floor.